narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arashi Kyuden
Arashi Kyuden is a Kumogakure-nin who possesses multiple Kekkei Genkai including the Uchiha's infamous Sharingan. He is the Eight-Tails new Jinchuriki and Samehada's current wielder. Having spent years mastering his jutsu and Kekkei Genkai he became a great shinobi and is currently still training to improve himself. Background Arashi Kyuden is the genetic hodgepodge of multiple bloodlines and dojutsu. He was born in the Land of Lightning and was given the genetic Dna of multiple clans such as the Uchiha's Sharingan which has since evolved into a Mangekyo Sharingan, Storm Release, Lava Release, Shikotsumyaku, and after the death of Killer B he gained his sword Samehada and the new Jinchuriki of the Gyuki. He survived the process and kept his sanity gaining amazing abilites and a high chakra storage of which he can store even more by draining the chakra of others with Samehada. He is a great warrior and became the Raikage's bodyguard which is a testament to his skill. In order to make the gene transplant ethically pure, they formed two sets of Sharingan eyes with the traits and abilites they wanted and transplanted one of them sometime after his birth. The second set was set in stasis and made to be genetically similar but different in order to be switch with his original eyes to form the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Some Senju Dna was implanted in him not enough to develop Wood Release but enough to evolve his eye into the Rinnegan. The only Kekkei Genkai he was born with is Magnet Release and is his most powerful nature type having devloped a whole new branch of Magnet Release. He was also given Storm Release in which Darui trained him in along with Black Lightning and possesses limited Lava Release and Shikotsumyaku. Appearance Arashi in contrast to others in Kumogakure who are dark skinned blondes, Arashi is a pale skinned, black haired shinobi. His eyes posses two transplanted Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that would have killed him if not for a special seal placed on his left neck that inhibits his Sharingan from apperaing. He can survive without the seal, but only if he constantly drains the chakra of others to survive leeching them of energy until they die. Like the previous Jinchuriki of Hachibi, he posses a blue tattoo of the Eight-Tails tentacles on his left cheek. His eyes look twitchy and weakened even with the seal active due to not being a Uchiha means the Sharingan drains his chakra constantly when using it. Due to being an Eternal variation of the Mangekyo Sharingan his eyes will not go blind or suffer vision problems but will become weak, twitchy, and if overused bleed. After enough experience Arashi's eyes evolved into a Rinnegan and despite still draining chakra without the seal in place he no longer suffers eye bleeding when constantly using it and instead just feels itchiness and minor pain allowing him to use dojutsu techniques until he is drained of chakra On his back is a sheath for Samehada which was passed down from Killer B along with Gyuki after his death. After acquiring the Kiba swords he places them on top of Samehada Personality Arashi is a quiet, reserved person. He like Darui before him speaks in a sluggish way and tends to apologies whatever he did. He knows about his genetic transplant and Sharingan and prefers not to let people know as to keep a secret from his opponents. He is intelligent though not very observant. Despite having a large chakra supply, he has a low stamina and gets tired easily and thus talks lazily and yawns all the time. Abilities Arashi possesses many abilities and due to being a Jinchuriki and wielding the Samehada, has a very high chakra reserve of which he sometimes drains too fast. Kekkei Genkai Arashi is most skilled in his Kekkei Genkai, Magnet Release, Storm Release, Lava Release, Shikotsumyaku, and his Sharingan. Using Magnet Release he magnetizes and controls sand similiar to Gaara, to create strong shields, pikes made of sand, shoot out sand shots, and entrap and bury his foes in it. He can also use Magnet Release in the form of electromagnetism allowing him to attract and repel people and objects similiar to the Rinnegan's Deva Path but much weaker. He can also create ball of magnetic energy that he can throw and command to explode in midair. He was taught by Darui in Storm Release learning how to fire a wave of lasers from an energy halo he creates. He can also create a more literal version by sending a ball of storm energy into the air to create and control a thunder cloud to send down lightning, hail and rain down upon people or have them appear in front of him as a shield. He learnt to combine the two Storm techniques to create a thundercloud that rains down lasers. Arashi possesses a third albeit limited Nature Kekkei Genkai in Lava Release. When using Lava Release, he is limited to four techniques. The first allows him to breath streams and shoot balls of lava. Another allows him to create a shuriken of lava of which he can control. He can also cool down lava to use as an obsidian sword or send down lava from the skys to blanket the battlefield. Arashi also uses the Kaguya Clan's rare Shikotsumyaku from though like Lava Release he is limited with it. Using it he can grow long sharp bones from his body to fight, create bone daggers to stab and throw, grow bones all over his body as a shield, entrap his opponent with his spine, shoot his finger bones like a gun, and create a field of bones. His final Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan allows him to quickly analyze the battlefield and an opponents jutsu and movements and copy them. Using the Sharingan puts a strain on his eyes and if not for the seal on his neck to inhibit it, he would need to constantly drain chakra to satisfy it. Taijutsu Arashi isn't very skilled in taijutsu. Despite possessing powerful ninjutsu he lacks the physical strength to perform Taijutsu. The only time he is skilled in hand-to-hand combat is when using one of Shikotsumyaku's dances and then its only by making the bones as dense and strong as he can. Even then his skill with the bones is about average meaning a skilled taijutsu user can defeat him as long as they are skilled enough to avoid his bones such as Dance of the Larch, a defensive move, and Dance of Seedling Fern, an area ninjutsu move. He is skilled in swordplay though as he is a good enough swordsman to be able to wield Samehada, a very picky sword, with skill having learnt from Killer B. Ninjutsu Arashi is skilled in Ninjutsu using a variety of different techniques to aid him and others. He can create Shadow Clones which allows him to create physical copies of himself to overpower the opponent. He also possesses the summoning technique which allows him to summon giant snakes to attack his opponent, shoot snakes from his hands, and release thousands of snakes from his mouth. Due to using Samehada, the Shark Skin, he can also summon sharks to chomp and rip to shreds his opponent but only if he uses a water jutsu or is around a large body of water. Genjutsu Arashi has some skill in Genjutsu, enough to create illusions to fool the opponent and stealthily sneak around and strike them down. Though he is not great with Genjutsu he is not bad either. Nature Transformation Arashi has three nature transformations: Lightning, Wind, and Water. Despite using Lava Release he is unable to use normal fire and earth jutsu. His skill with Lightning Jutsu lets him fire a burst of lightning from his hand from which he upgraded to fire a constant destructive stream of lightning in a technique called Lightning Release: Tlaoc's Bane. His skill in water allows him to fire a large stream of water from his mouth. He can also form prisons out of water at the cost of having to use one hand to keep the prison active and staying immobile. He is efficient in wind to release a tough wind stream from his mouth. He can use wind to make a large tornado and send down a large wave of wind to cut his opponent and send back projectiles. Trivia * Arashi's most used jutsu is Magnet Release: Jiki Boru and Lava Release: Lava Shuriken, most used Mangekyo Sharingan/Rinnegan technique is Kamui, most used weapon is Samehada, and nature affinity is a threeway tie between lightning, wind, and water * Arashi prefers Jiton or Magnet Release out of all his Kekkei Genkai due to its versatility and Kamui over his other Sharingan abilites * The 666 Deaths in his epithet comes from the number of people he killed to supply chakra for his stolen stolen Sharingan * Arashi's Demon name comes from activating his Susanoo to drain chakra from humans * Arashi's Sharingan abilites are: Left Eye-Posseses Tsukuyomi, The Right-Eye posses Amatesaru and Blaze Release, Both Eyes-Posses Kamui, Susanoo, and a very chakra consuming Kotoamatsukami * After his eyes evolved into a Rinnegan he no longers suffers bleeding for using his dojutsu but still uses a seal to prevent chakra drain and is still capable of using the above Sharignan abilities with less chakra needed and is capable of using his own unique Rinnegan ability Kyori Yugami * Arashi's skeletal and armored Susanoo form colors are red and his humanoid form is orange * Arashi is one of the few shinobi who can summon two different animal species at the same time, his being snakes and sharks. * Despite lacking fire and earth Nature Transformation, Arashi has limited access to both. He possesses Lava Release a combination of fire and earth though he is limited to four techniques, using Amatesaru he uses black flames and by cooling his lava he can use obsidian a sharp glass-like rock * Despite the fact the Rinnegan gives the user access to all nature transformation Arashi is still unable to use normal fire and earth release with the exception of the above comment * Due to being infused with some of Kimmamro's Dna to use Shikotsumyaku he can only use Dead Bone Pulse jutsu used by Kimmamaro * The only Six Paths Tecniques he as access to is the Asura Path, Nakra Path, and the Preta Path * Despite gaining a Rinnegan he still prefers Kamui over Kyori Yugami Category:UnlimitedTails